


A new day has come

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dramatic, M/M, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3059633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiedo la comprensione dei lettori per la mia prima "incursione" nel fandom della coppia Steve/Bucky!<br/>Questa one-shot è una sorta di "fiaba di Natale": Steve, con l'aiuto di alcuni amici, è riuscito a ritrovare il Soldato d'Inverno e sta cercando di riabituarlo a una vita normale. Bucky, però, condizionato e devastato dalle torture e dagli abusi subìti, non è certo una persona gestibile... nemmeno a Natale.<br/>Grazie a chi spenderà un po' del suo tempo per leggere questa storiella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new day has come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts), [Coffeegirl_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/gifts).



> Questa storia è nata dall'idea di alcune care amiche, Nykyo, Aliseia e Alex, che hanno proposto l'idea di scrivere una storia di Natale sulla propria OTP. In realtà la mia prima OTP è Thor/Loki, ma proprio non mi veniva nulla di natalizio su di loro. Invece, siccome in questi giorni ho iniziato a interessarmi anche alla Steve/Bucky... beh, mi sono parsi subito più adatti per una OS natalizia e così... eccomi qua!  
> Ringrazio Nykyo per aver lanciato l'idea e Aliseia e Alex per avermi incoraggiato a pubblicare questo mio primo "esperimento" su una OTP sulla quale non avevo mai scritto!

**A new day has come**

_So through darkness and good times_

_I knew I’d made it through_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you…_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has come._

_(“A new day has come”- Celine Dion)_

 

 

Di nuovo. Ecco che accadeva di nuovo.

Steve Rogers buttò via le coperte e si alzò velocemente dal letto, dirigendosi in fretta verso la stanza occupata dal suo carissimo amico, il suo Bucky che, come quasi ogni notte, urlava disperatamente in preda a incubi.

Incubi fin troppo veri, nati dalle esperienze orribili e devastanti che aveva subìto negli ultimi settant’anni.

Steve aveva ritrovato Bucky solo pochi giorni prima, con l’aiuto di Sam, Natasha e Tony Stark e il loro contributo era stato indispensabile per vari motivi. Ovviamente, il Soldato d’Inverno non era più il ragazzo che Steve aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima, ma nemmeno lui avrebbe immaginato che sarebbe stato tanto difficile trattare con ciò che era diventato.

Forse sarebbe stato diverso se Steve e Bucky si fossero incontrati da soli, sebbene in quel caso il giovane Soldato sarebbe potuto scappare… però, non appena aveva visto Sam e gli altri, la reazione di Bucky era stata quella di una bestia braccata e messa con le spalle al muro: li aveva aggrediti e Natasha non aveva potuto far altro che iniettare al ragazzo un potente sedativo, mentre gli altri lo immobilizzavano. Per Steve era stato atroce dover tradire in quel modo la fiducia del suo migliore amico e a poco era servito ripetersi che stavano facendo tutto questo per il suo bene: alla fine lo avevano terrorizzato, sopraffatto e sedato proprio come avevano sempre fatto gli altri…

Tony Stark aveva messo a disposizione dei due giovani un appartamento nel palazzo di sua proprietà, dotato di tutti i comfort e anche di tutte le più sofisticate apparecchiature tecnologiche per tenere al sicuro il Soldato d’Inverno, proteggerlo dai suoi nemici e monitorarlo affinché non facesse del male ad altri… o a se stesso. Sì, esisteva anche quella possibilità. Chi poteva assicurare che la mente sconvolta del giovane non lo avrebbe indotto ad un gesto disperato? Le reazioni di Bucky, purtroppo, erano ormai del tutto imprevedibili.

E poi incubi, incubi ogni notte. Grida disperate che svegliavano Steve e gli straziavano il cuore, perché identiche dovevano essere state le sue urla quando lo torturavano e lui non poteva aiutarlo in alcun modo...

Le grida s’interruppero all’improvviso mentre Steve attraversava il corridoio in penombra. Non aveva acceso la luce pensando che anche quel piccolo particolare avrebbe potuto sconvolgere Bucky nello stato in cui si trovava. Stare accanto a lui diveniva ogni giorno più faticoso e frustrante, ma Steve non rimpiangeva nemmeno un secondo: avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvare il suo vecchio amico dall’oscurità che lo stava divorando. Udì la porta della camera di Bucky aprirsi con violenza e un rumore precipitoso di passi che si dirigevano verso il soggiorno.

“Andate via, andate via e lasciatemi in pace!” gridò il giovane contro le ombre che continuavano a torturare la sua mente.

Steve, preoccupato, decise di intervenire. Non si trattava più soltanto di incubi, Bucky stava vivendo un episodio di sonnambulismo e avrebbe potuto farsi del male senza nemmeno accorgersene. Si diresse anche lui verso il soggiorno e, non appena riuscì a vedere l’amico, si slanciò verso di lui e lo bloccò da dietro, imprigionandogli le braccia in una stretta poderosa. Sapeva bene, infatti, che la cosa essenziale era fermare il suo braccio meccanico.

La reazione di Bucky a quella che visse come un’aggressione fu sconvolgente per Steve: il ragazzo cercò di buttarsi a terra, gridò ancora, si divincolò disperatamente, impotente in quella stretta d’acciaio. Nel frattempo, Steve tentava in tutti i modi di calmarlo, chiamandolo per nome e dicendogli parole rassicuranti.

“Bucky, non hai nulla da temere” ripeteva, cercando di farsi sentire sopra le grida del compagno. “Sono io, Bucky, sono Steve, stai tranquillo, nessuno vuole farti del male, sei al sicuro qui.”

“Le luci!” urlò il Soldato d’Inverno, in preda a un panico cieco e insensato. “Le luci del laboratorio! Loro sono qui, mi hanno trovato!”

“Bucky, sono le luci dell’albero di Natale!” esclamò Steve, allibito nel comprendere cosa aveva scatenato quel parossismo di terrore. “Non ti ricordi? Abbiamo addobbato l’albero insieme oggi pomeriggio, mi hai aiutato tu a sistemare quelle luci. E’ solo l’albero di Natale, Bucky, calmati adesso!”

Quelle parole sembrarono finalmente raggiungere il ragazzo nel delirio in cui si trovava. Smise di gridare e di dibattersi, lentamente il suo corpo si rilassò e della furia di poco prima rimase soltanto un affannoso ansimare.

Steve allentò leggermente la stretta, restando comunque all’erta nel caso l’amico avesse ripreso il suo febbrile vaneggiamento. Si spostò di lato, sempre tenendo Bucky tra le braccia, per accendere la luce e rivelare il soggiorno innocuo e tranquillo, dove faceva bella mostra di sé un albero di Natale adorno di palline multicolori e ravvivato dalle normali luci a intermittenza.

“Lo vedi, Bucky? E’ solo l’albero di Natale” ripeté il giovane in tono tranquillizzante e gentile.

“L’albero di Natale?” ripeté Bucky, trasognato.

“Ti ricordi che l’abbiamo addobbato insieme proprio oggi, vero?”

Bucky guardò in silenzio l’innocente albero di Natale che tanto lo aveva spaventato, poi annuì lentamente.

“Sì, ora me lo ricordo, però…”

“Devi stare tranquillo, Bucky, qui non c’è nulla e nessuno che voglia farti del male. Sei al sicuro in questo appartamento” disse Steve con dolcezza. Adesso Bucky pareva rientrato completamente in sé e non c’era più una valida ragione per tenerlo stretto; a malincuore, Steve lo lasciò andare. Avrebbe voluto continuare a stringerlo, ad abbracciarlo, facendogli sentire il calore del suo affetto, ma non poteva: il ragazzo reagiva ancora in modo anomalo ai contatti fisici…

Confuso e spossato, Bucky si scostò i capelli dal viso, si guardò ancora una volta intorno per sincerarsi che _veramente_ non ci fossero pericoli nascosti, poi si voltò verso Steve.

“Perché fai tutto questo per me?” gli chiese a bruciapelo.

Steve fu colto alla sprovvista da quella domanda.

_Perché ti amo, Bucky. Perché sei la cosa più importante che ho, sei tutto ciò che mi resta in questo strano mondo e, senza di te, mi sento vuoto e abbandonato. Perché ti amo infinitamente e voglio solo salvarti dall’oscurità che ti strazia e riportarti da me_ …, avrebbe voluto dirgli. Tuttavia sapeva di non poterlo fare, non ancora, almeno… chissà se mai avrebbe potuto?

“Sei il mio migliore amico, Bucky” rispose invece. “Tu mi hai salvato tante volte e mi sei sempre stato vicino quando avevo bisogno di te: ora sei tu ad avere bisogno di me e io ci sono, ci sarò fino alla fine, te l’ho detto già una volta durante il nostro scontro sull’Helicarrier. Non importa quanto possa essere difficile o faticoso, per me conta solo che tu riesca a riprenderti e a stare bene.”

“James Buchanan Barnes non esiste più” dichiarò Bucky, scuotendo il capo con aria rassegnata. “Per me è solo un nome e un’immagine che ho visto allo Smithsonian… Se anche dovessi recuperare qualcuno dei miei ricordi, non ritornerei comunque ad essere quello che conoscevi.”

_Non ha importanza, io ti amo anche per quello che sei adesso. Ti amerò sempre e ti starò accanto ogni giorno, costi quel che costi…_

“Per me sei sempre Bucky” affermò convinto Steve. “Io ti starò vicino comunque andrà e ti aiuterò a star meglio e a uscire da questa spirale che ti sta distruggendo.”

I grandi occhi sgranati di Bucky sembravano contenere una domanda inespressa… poi il ragazzo scosse di nuovo il capo e si avviò verso il corridoio.

“Penso che sia meglio tornare a dormire” disse, dirigendosi verso la sua camera.

“Certo” concordò Steve, accompagnandolo. “Devi riposare tranquillo e domattina ti sentirai meglio. E’ proprio quello di cui hai bisogno.”

“Sì… se ci riesco” mormorò il giovane Soldato d’Inverno.

Si sedette sul letto e guardò di nuovo l’amico che era rimasto sulla soglia della stanza. Steve avrebbe tanto voluto sedersi accanto a lui, prenderlo tra le braccia e stringerlo forte, fino a scacciare ogni incubo e sofferenza, ma si rendeva conto che non era possibile.

“Buonanotte, Bucky” gli disse allora con un sorriso. Si avviò lungo il corridoio per raggiungere la sua stanza e solo allora udì la voce dell’amico.

“Buonanotte e… e grazie, per tutto” mormorò Bucky.

Steve tornò in camera sua. Era sfinito e provato, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente, e sapeva che anche lui aveva bisogno di riposo; il giorno dopo sarebbe stata una nuova battaglia e quello dopo, e quello dopo ancora… ma tutto diventava accettabile quando pensava che era per Bucky che lo faceva.

_Non devi ringraziarmi, Bucky. Tu sei tutto ciò che conta per me e qualsiasi cosa debba fare, la farò pur di starti vicino._

Ogni giorno sarebbe stato una lotta, ma anche un miracolo, perché era un nuovo giorno da trascorrere con il _suo_ Bucky…

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
